deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lust
Lust is a character and villain from the Japanese manga series, Fullmetal Alchemist. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Cinder Fall vs Lust * Freddy Krueger vs Lust * Lust VS Medusa Gorgon (Completed) * Moka Akashiya vs. Lust * Rouge the Bat vs Lust (Completed) * Lady Deathstrike vs Lust Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Alex Mercer (Prototype) * Baraka (Mortal Kombat) * Franken Stein (Soul Eater) * General Grievous (Star Wars) * Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) * Mistral (Metal Gear) * Vega (Street Fighter) * Wolverine (Marvel) History Lust is one of the first Homunculi created by Father, an embodiment of her creator's darkest desires for immortality. Since her creation, Lust acted on Father's behalf to prepare the country of Amestris for the "Promised Day". This meant for Lust to travel abroad, manipulating bloodshed at key-points of the border via small fragments of the philosopher's stone while searching for alchemists who committed human transmutation. Lust developed an interest in Edward Elric due to his importance in Father's plan, following the youth to make sure he and his allies do not learn the truth of behind the philosopher's stone by any means. Death Battle Info Outside a fight, Lust uses her enticing looks and high intelligence to manipulate others to achieve her creator's desires. But when needed to eliminate threats and those out-lived their purpose, Lust extends her fingertips into long and flexible thin blades sharp enough to cut through just about anything with ease. The length of this blades appears to un unlimited, gaining her moniker "Ultimate Spear". Like her fellow Homunculi, Lust has incredible longevity, astonishing regenerative capabilities, and a great death resistance due to the Philosopher Stone forming her core. Feat * Her loyalty to Father gives Lust free reign and some authority over the other homunculi. * Lust committed various acts to conceal the truth of Ametris: burning down an entire library, attempted to kill Maes Hughes, and paralyzed Jean Havoc. * Completely destroyed Barry the Chopper's body. * It took non-stop repeated burnings to finally kill her, though she died with pride while express some respect to her killer. Flaws * While having a superiority complex over seeing humanity as frail and predictable idiots, Lust does tend to suffer an existential crisis at times. In fact, Lust secretly desired to be human only to know what awaits someone like her after death. Speed Travel Speed *'Athletic Human to Peak Human' - Lust's top travel speed isn't really explored. She prefers to menacingly stalk her opponents, rather than keep pace. However, since homunculi get a pretty substantial physical power boost across the board, she is most likely towards the top of the human spectrum. Combat Speed *'Superhuman' - Lust was fast enough to subdue both Havoc and Colonel Mustang (who were both armed) when she started going on the offensive. She even managed to get better of Scar, who is shown to be extremely agile. Although she did catch Scar off guard. Reaction Speed *'Athletic Human to Peak Human' - Again, Lust shows little interest in dodging her opponent's attacks. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction, sooner facing an assault head on, further showing off her resilience. But since she is powered by a philosopher's stone, we can be fairly sure she'd be towards to top of the human spectrum in this respect. Strength Lifting Strength *'Regular Human to Above Average Human' - Lust's lifting capabilities aren't really tested. Her physical power is amplified by the philosopher's stone at her core, so she's going to be stronger than a normal woman of her size. But her physique isn't really designed for heavy lifting. Striking Strength *'Small Building to Bulding Class' - Lust's "Ultimate Spear" is a very destructive weapon. It is sharp enough to pierce any substance, and seems resilient enough to avoid breaking when going through tough materials (it may be made from the same reinforced carbon as Greed's shield). It's main draw back is that it can't damage all that big a surface area when being used to stab. It is still effective in more of a claw-like tearing motion, as it ripped through Alphonse's armour, which has been shown to be bulletproof. Resilience *'Building Level' - Like the other homunculi, Lust can recover from nearly any injury a great many times. In addition to this, she seems to walk off severe damage with little difficulty. She survived a knife to the head, being shot with hand guns and a shotgun, and even being blown apart in a hydrogen gas explosion. She was eventually killed by repeatedly being burned by Roy Mustang, but it took many attempts, and she was still fighting right until the killing blow. Overall Tier *'9-B' (Superhuman - Wall Level) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants created by Magic Category:Female Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Square Enix Character Category:Villains Category:Homunculus